Augmented Reality (AR) augments or adds to the perception of a real-world view, for example, a live video feed, by superimposing virtual objects or media into the real-world view. Augmented Reality allows for artificial or simulated information related to the real-world and its objects to be overlaid on the real-world view. Augmented reality is related to, but different than, virtual reality (VR), which replaces a real world view with an artificial or simulated view. Augmented Reality has been used in applications such as entertainment, video games, sports and cell phone applications.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.